minipfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2008-094 04-03-2008
04-03-2008 Thursday, April 3, 2008 Sponsors: E, X, 9 Ocala Florida: 2004 - Present Year: 2008 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man explains that the letter E begins both Enter and Exit. Another man named Roy runs through the doors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo plays "Act Naturally" on the ukulele, which turns into a duet with his own reflection in the mirror |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A hand draws a farm backdrop for the animals |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jaws spoof presenting the letter E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: A tough guy named Tough Eddie accidentally knocks over Bert's sand castle while he's sleeping. Ernie points that out to Eddie, and Eddie tells Ernie, in a threatening tone of voice, that he's "got something" for Bert. It turns out to be an ice cream cone. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Lion Sings "Dance Myself To Sleep" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Story of Cowboy X, with the voices of Jean Shepherd |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "Bein' a Pig". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Poverty X": A peanut-shaped figure lists the words that the letter "X" can be found in. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "One Two, Buckle My Shoe/School Days/The Alphabet Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Ringmaster presents 9 elephants |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Mad Painter #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 birds land in a tree. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stamped and painted X animation |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rabbit, Tigger, Pooh & Piglet sings "We're Gonna Find The X Today" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The great Alphonso and his trained X's |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spanish Food Market Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A painter paints a Number Nine, then hangs it |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Spike Lee directs Snuffy in "The Summer of Snuffy," in which Snuffy is supposed to be sad that Big Bird can't play cabbage volleyball with him at the beach today. Snuffy, however, feels too happy today to pretend to be sad, so he and Spike switch roles. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids Narrate Footage Of toddlers Learning To Walk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E For Elephant & Elk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Martian Beauty" has nine hairs, nine bows, nine eyes, nine nostrils, nine arms and nine toes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Subway Train Empty & Full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Wayne Brady sings "Between", with the Two-Headed Monster, Big Bird, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Dingers, Honkers, Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, Zoe and Rosita. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting 1-9 in Spanish |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Esto?: Un Perro (Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen Sings "Decisions, Decisions" as they decide how they want to wear |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet E / e |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The letter X appears on-screen |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clementine and Buster get on a train, and try to tell Forgetful Jones that he's supposed to get on the train with them, but Forgetful Jones would much rather remember on his own why he's at the train station. The train leaves just as Forgetful remembers why he's there. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The story of an old woman who lived in a nine |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Brand X |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings “B-I-N-G-O” as Mike The Dog teaches the kids spell |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|School supplies make the letter E. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover asks Jo about what happens if she falls off her bike. Jo replies that she doesn't fall off because she has training wheels. It surprises Grover. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Song: Serving Dinner for Nine Tonight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number Guy: "How Many Sheep Will Jump Over My Bed?" The answer is 9. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|What sound does a duck make? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|9 penguins slide down a hill |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle & Stephanie Koyano sings “Me & My Shadow” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter E ("See me... eating a peach...") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gonzo's stunts: A blindfolded Gonzo wrestles a brick... and loses |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Draw a line from the dog to the bowl and underline the hen. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"OK, We Got a Hip-Hop Beat" - #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #9 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bip Bipadotta & The Androoze Sisters sing “Everybody’s Song” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The number 9 is spraypainted on a truck in various forms of graffiti art |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2000s Episode Guide Category:2000s Episodes Category:2008 Episode Guide Category:Ocala Florida Episodes